


A Dreadful Car Ride

by HitherDither



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Peestuck, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitherDither/pseuds/HitherDither
Summary: John and Dave are returning from having John's car serviced at a dealership. But nothing goes right because there's tons of traffic and Dave had way too much to drink before leaving. And then things still continue to go wrong...





	A Dreadful Car Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Here's this thing.
> 
> I like it when Dave suffers.

The air was full of shifting waves, the stuff that would have formed mirages in the desert. The sun’s heat was radiating off the metal hoods of cars packed in four lanes heading one way. The only people marginally happy were those who had been unable to afford leather seats; the rest were suffering as their skins stuck to the interior of their vehicles.

“Wake up.”

The traffic had been bad for two hours, then eased into stop-and-go for about thirty minutes before turning into total gridlock in the baking heat, where they’d been stuck for another two turns of the hour hand. Every once in a while, a car would pull up a few inches ahead, which would start off a chain of guarded taps of the gas pedal in a desperate bid to get at least a few inches closer to a destination.

“Wake UP!”

There could be a breakdown somewhere in the distance, or a wreck, but this piece of nowhere had no cell service. The only way to know what lay ahead was word of mouth, and if that game of telephone had started at the source of the traffic it had never reached very far. Impatient horn honks and screams could occasionally be heard as frustrated drivers vented their irritation at no one in particular.

“WAKE UP!”

Sweat beading on his face made his glasses slip down his nose as Dave snorted awake. Awful discomfort settled over him as he became aware of his damp clothes and the oppressive heat. At least when he was asleep he couldn’t be aware of his surroundings.

“Why’d you wake me up?” His speech was slurred with sleepiness. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling the pulse of a dull headache pang in his head.

“You were snoring.” John wasn’t fairing any better in the high temperatures, and he irritably brushed hair off his forehead where it wanted to stick to the sweat on his face.

Dave sat up and pulled his shirt away from his body, trying to feel any cooler. “I don’t snore.”

There was a little chuckle from the driver’s side. “You most definitely do. You sounded like a lawnmower.”

The air conditioner was cranked as high as it could go but Dave could find little relief. It felt more like recycled warm air. “It’s sinus.” He mumbled his words as he tried to get comfortable. “It’s the damn humidity. How close are we?”

John was resting his chin on the steering wheel, staring at the cars in front of them. “About two more hours, but that’s at speed. No idea what’s going on, but at least we got gas before we started back. Could be worse.”

“It -is- worse. What’s with the AC?” The way Dave threw himself back against his seat was partially dramatic, but his groan of distress was real. “Why didn’t they fix it when they did that shit with the engine?”

“Didn’t think we’d get stuck anywhere that a rolled down window wouldn’t work.” The cheeky grin was audible in the reply.

The windows had been securely rolled up quite a while back in a bid to keep the heat out. Light blond hair was sticking damply to the passenger side window where Dave laid his head, glancing out at the rest of the traffic. He was hyperaware of his body: the sweat dripping down his face, the clothes sticking to his body, the drainage in his throat. That had to be the cause of the headache. He should have bought Sudafed at that gas station.

He also should have gone to the bathroom. At least then the discomfort he was experiencing would be marginally reduced. His foot danced impatiently against the floor as he stared blankly outside. The dealership’s repair station that they’d spent most of the day at had a snack bar, and he had helped himself to a large soda- and three refills- to break the heat. There was also a sandwich, but it had apparently done a poor job of soaking up all that moisture in his stomach. The caffeine had apparently not done anything either, as he found himself falling asleep right after leaving the filling station.

“Next exit is just down the road, past the tunnel. We’re stuck until then.” Apparently the secret toe-tapping language had been deciphered. John fiddled with the radio, turning it from static, to differently tuned static, to a half static half musical mix before turning it off again. “Unless you’d rather walk out now. I mean we’re at a standstill, it’s safe.”

Dave felt a flush of embarrassment at the suggestion. “I’m not doing that.” The idea of threading through the cars just to put on a show at the side of the road was too humiliating. It was just flat ground stretching out who knew how many miles on both sides. “There’s no cover or anything. I’ll wait.”

John hummed to himself and glanced to the side. A car in the lane to the left of them began to move forward. “We might not have to wait for long, looks like it’s moving now.” Dave could hear the relieved tone in the statement. John was ready to get out of here just as much as he was, even if it was more from boredom than any other need.

Slowly but surely the traffic did start moving forward. The shadow of the tunnel running under a series of railroad tracks was visible up ahead, and it came into more focus as the cars pulled forward inch by inch. The jarring start-and-stop movement of the car was not helping Dave’s predicament. Every tap of the gas pedal and press of the brake increased the pressure in his groin. The foot tapping got faster, louder, and a bit out of sync.

By the time the car’s windshield was cooled by the shadow of the tunnel, his thighs were tightly pressed together. He shifted his weight carefully, trying to find some place of comfort. The light at the other end of the tunnel was visible, but still a quarter mile away, and the gridlock had returned. No one was moving, and now pissing by the side of the road seemed that much more palatable.

“You doing alright?” John had been so focused on easing the car forward that he hadn’t noticed his passenger’s increasing distress. “Please don’t pee on my seats, Dave, I just paid $200 to have the interior cleaned.” He grinned, slapping his hand on Dave’s shoulder lightheartedly.

“I’m fine, I can wait.” Dave’s hands were gripping both sides of the seat, and he was not convincing. He let a slow breath out, focusing himself.

A peal of laughter suddenly filled the car. “You look so serious!” John apparently thought the situation was hilarious, and he prodded Dave again. After hours of nothing to do, he’d found himself with something entertaining. “It’s your own fault for pounding free refills.”

Dave snorted irritably and turned his head away, shoving his hands between his legs. “Shut up.” His face was burning at the attention and the fact that squirming in his seat wasn’t giving him enough relief anymore. The ribbing was taking his attention away from clenching his muscles tight, and even though the car wasn’t jarring him anymore the urge to piss was getting worse. Serious thoughts about opening the door and squeezing through the stuck traffic were starting to pass through his mind, but he wasn’t quite ready to declare an emergency that dire.

John, lost in his own thoughts, would not let up. “Next time we go anywhere I’m scheduling rest stops, since you clearly can’t handle that yourself.” He was grinning ear to ear, spurred on all the more by the visible discomfort his friend was going through. “Stops every hour, just to avoid embarrassing yourself like this.”

The teasing combined with all the other negative stimuli, and Dave rounded on him in a spark of anger. “If you would have just-!” His speech cut off abruptly as a space opened up and they jerked forward. His hands pressed heavily against his crotch and he whispered a curse. His whole body was twisting in a desperate attempt to remain in control. Despite his tightly clenched muscles, dribbles of urine soaked into his underwear.

“Are you seriously about to wet yourself?” John dropped his teasing and suddenly sounded concerned. “Like, really?”

Dave’s sunglasses slid down his nose again, but this time no finger pushed them back up. “That is what’s happening.” His voice was strained and high, although he had at least gotten control over the dripping. Quietly declaring emergency to himself, he freed up one hand to fumble with the door lock. He’d worm his way through the stopped cars and relieve himself on the tunnel’s shoulder, it was better than the alternative.

A hand clasped his shoulder before he could grab the handle. “Bad news.” John pointed out the window, and Dave’s stomach dropped. Where there should have been several inches of clearance between cars, there was instead the hood of a neighboring vehicle resting a mere inch away. There was no longer room to even open the door, let alone squeeze out of the car.

“Who the fuck tries to merge in traffic?!” Sweat beaded on Dave’s forehead and he pressed his face against the window, searching for any possible gaps. Desperation was gripping him, he had to find a solution and it had to be fast. He was bouncing in his seat, his thighs were rubbing against each other, and even the pressure from his hands didn’t seem to be working anymore. He could feel the dampness under his fingers as another little spurt of piss escaped him and soaked into his pants.

The answer suddenly hit him. It wasn’t the best option, but things were dire. “Get those empty bottles from under the seat.” The empty soda bottles had been collecting and rolling under the seats for ages, at least they’d finally have some sort of use. “Hurry!”

“Uh,” John looked sheepishly into the pristine back seat. “The car was cleaned today. They threw them away.”

Dave gave a long groan of frustration, tightly curling into himself. The dribbling was slow but steady, there was no way he could hang on for much longer.

The locks on all doors clicked as the driver’s master button was pressed. “There’s no one on my side back there, crawl over and go out that side.” John reached over to unbuckle him, but Dave just shook his head.

“I can’t move, dude.” He took a hard breath and let it out through his nose. Face blazing red and whole body trembling, he was quite a sight. “I can’t-,” he started, then gasped. Even with his muscles pulled taught and his fingers pressing against his dick, he couldn’t stop urine from streaming out. Before, only a few patches of moisture dotted the front of his underwear, but now he felt it flow down to gather under him.

Clenching his teeth in focus, he managed to staunch the flow temporarily. The flush of embarrassment had even his ears burning. “This is gonna happen.” His words sounded like a squeak and he was unable to keep still. Constant frantic squirming was all that he had left, and it was not going to be enough.

John was helpless and had nothing left to offer. It felt weird and uncomfortable, and he too was squirming, but with nerves. “God, you can’t be serious.” He glanced around the interior of the car again, hoping that there was some piece of garbage that had been missed. Another bottle or even a plastic bag, anything.

Cars suddenly started moving to the left. Their movement was surprisingly fast and unrestrained. If he could gun it, perhaps they could make it. “Hold on, I think I can do this!” John shouted his warning and jumped lanes.

Dave had no time to react. The lurching car jarred his bladder, and he felt urine flowing freely between his clasped hands and clenched legs. He cried out and tried to pull himself together, but it was streaming out through his underwear with such force that he could hear the hissing through his clothes. Piss settled under his ass on the seat, hot wetness creeping up the fabric of his pants where it saturated the fibers. His eyes were shut so tightly that small tears formed in their corners.

“Shit, shit, shit-.” The lanes were moving and John was still trying to make it out of the tunnel. Light was pouring through the opening not far ahead, but it seemed an eternity away. “Can you wait?!” His eyes were focused on the road, and his voice was strained with effort.

It was too much. Dave gave up and leaned back against his seat. There was no fighting it any longer, there was no waiting until the car was out. His thighs fell apart and he sighed heavily, letting all his muscles relax. Shivers of pure relief ran up his spine, and he felt strangely excited. Even through all the humiliation, it still felt incredible to finally let it go. Warmth flooded his legs and over the hissing was the pattering sounds of heavy drips falling off the seat onto the padding on the floor. Piss ran down his pants and made his socks wet, and parts of his shirt were beginning to grow damp with it where it lay on his jeans.

The car jerked and shuddered as it transferred from the pavement to the shoulder and came to a screeching stop. “Oh -god-,” John gasped, staring at the damage. “The seat…”.

Dave didn’t hear and didn’t care. The effort he’d expended over the whole ordeal was exhausting. He was still going, liquid shining on the front of his pants where the stream was so strong that it bubbled at the surface of the fabric. A dull cramp seized him, he’d held for so long that his bladder was in pain.

Silence filled the car as the sound of forceful urinating died down, and then here was a jerk as the car merged into the pavement again. John was quietly talking to himself in disbelief, heading to the exit and the nearest gas station.

“Sorry about that.” Dave was breathing slowly and deeply, all the relief that had rushed over him now being overshadowed by intense humiliation and shame. His whole body burned and he felt terrible. Already his clothes were becoming clammy and incredibly uncomfortable, and when he moved his legs he could hear the wetness squelching under him.

John huffed loudly. “Not your fault… even though it -was-.” His voice tilted up a bit at the end of the statement. He was understandably upset, but he was still trying to comfort his friend. It made Dave feel a little better.

Dread fell over his shoulders as the full impact of the event hit him. “For the love of god, please don’t tell anyone.” He couldn’t bear the thought of having anyone else privy to this humiliation.

Shrugging his shoulders, John focused on driving up to a parking lot and pulling up into an empty space at the station. He turned the engine off and took out the key. Foot traffic walked along the sidewalk in front of them from other vehicles, all filing into the busy station. “That’s going to be hard, because the first thing you have to do is get out of this car and walk in there to get cleaned up.”


End file.
